Dibuja conmigo
by Hyakuyass
Summary: Dos niños separados por un cristal irrompible. Ereri One-Shot.


Eren paseaba por aquel lugar, mirando fijamente aquel alto cristal. Con una de sus manos lo tocó, pensando en todas las cosas que había escuchado comentar sobre lo que había al otro lado. La verdad es que nunca nadie había pasado para el otro lado.

Aun así, a pesar de todas las cosas que había escuchado, no le importaban. Él tenía curiosidad por conocer lo que había a través de ese cristal. No podían tenerlos a todos separados por cristales como ganados.

Se acercó más al cristal, sin dejar de tocarlo.

Eran tan frío...

Miro al otro lado y pudo divisar la silueta de un niño un poco más lejos de donde estaba él. Estaba imitándolo, tenía una mirada seria. Alejo su mano del cristal y el niño al otro lado hizo lo mismo. Corrió hasta él, quedando ambos frente a frente del cristal.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Puedes oírme? -preguntó el castaño. Vio como el otro niño, más bajo que él, ponía su mano junto a su oreja y lo miraba alzando una de sus finas cejas.

Volvió a repetir lo mismo, esta vez un poco más alto. El niño hizo una mueca con sus labios y hablo: "No puedo oírte." Leyó Eren los labios de aquel muchacho.

Soltó un suspiro y miro hacia arriba del cristal. No mediría más de dos metros.  
Metió ambas manos a cada bolsillo, sacando de uno de ellos dos trozos de tiza, aquella con la que marcaba las veredas para jugar a la rayuela con Armin y Mikasa.

 _"¿Puedes escribir?"_

Rápidamente después de escribir eso, lanzo el trozo de tiza al otro lado de aquel cristal. El niño más bajo tomó rápidamente la tiza que había caído junto a sus pies.

 _"Es obvio que sí, mocoso."_

Eren miró sorprendido la respuesta que le había dado el otro niño, le había llamado mocoso y se notaban de la misma edad; aunque el niño pelinegro al otro lado se veía más bajo que él. Sonrió antes de responderle nuevamente, era adorable.

 _"¿Y dibujar, puedes?"_

El pequeño pelinegro miro sorprendido aquel dibujo hecho por el castaño, se notaba perfectamente que se había dibujado a sí mismo. Acerco nuevamente su tiza al cristal y trato de dibujarse, pero no eran más que líneas tratando de ser un cuerpo.

Pero aquel pequeño se había dibujado sonriendo, cosa que hizo sonreír con ternura al niño castaño.

Eren volvió a dibujar sobre el cristal, grabando esta vez la imagen de aquel niño de cabellos oscuros y mirada fría.

El más bajo miro sonrojado, y con el ceño fruncido para un lado. Eren no pudo evitar volver a sonreír a la vez que sentía un agradable calor golpearle el pecho.

" _Mi nombre es Eren."_

El pelinegro se quedó mirando por un momento el nombre ahí escrito. Tenía ganas de pronunciarlo una y otra vez. Pensó un momento antes de responderle.

" _Levi."_

 **-x-**

Habían pasado unos días, ellos seguían dibujándose, escribiendo, comunicándose a través de aquel frío cristal.  
Eren solía mirar algo dolido las letras al escribir o dibujar. Quería hablarle, tocarlo. Quería sentir aquellos finos dedos que sostenían el trozo de tiza. Quería abrazar aquel pequeño cuerpo. Y por sobre todas las cosas, quería mirar de cerca aquellos fríos ojos que tanto le llamaban la atención.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirando fijamente demasiado tiempo al otro niño. Levi desvió la mirada, sonrojado. Aun así, Eren no le quito la mirada de encima.

Acerco su mano al cristal, queriendo tocarlo. Se sentía tan frustrado al sentir nuevamente el frío cristal.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la pequeña y delicada mano de Levi se juntó con a la suya a través del cristal. Ambos se sonrojaron.  
Eren pensó que aquello que le estaba quemando el pecho podría hacer que el cristal se derritiera.

Sabía que eso no podría pasar… Que no podría estar junto a su Levi.

" _Se siente frío."_

Eren escribió. Levi bajo su mirada.

" _Quiero estar contigo."_

Escribió nuevamente. El castaño bajó su mirada, a punto de llorar.

" _Ya estás conmigo, solamente esta mierda nos separa."_

Eren se levantó rápidamente al leer eso, tenía una mirada entre determinada y llena de furia. Empuño su mano y la golpeo contra el cristal. Quería destruirlo, ya no quería más ese cristal interponiéndose de abrazar a su Levi.

Lo amaba tanto…

Levi comenzó a gritarle al otro lado del cristal, queriendo que se detuviera.  
Eren no le hizo caso y continuo golpeando el cristal, viendo como unas grietas se hacían presentes.

Levi se hizo a un lado al verlas, no queriendo que los vidrios le cayeran encima. Luego una lluvia de cristales se hizo antes ellos.

\- ¡Eren!

Pudo oír la voz de Levi antes de notar que los cristales volvían a unirse, haciendo nuevamente presente aquella extensa muralla.

\- ¡Agrr!

Eren gritó al sentir un intenso dolor a lo largo de su brazo, centrándose en su hombro. Podía sentir como si su brazo se destrozara al igual que el cristal.

Levi toco nuevamente el cristal, mirándolo con una expresión preocupada. Quería ayudarlo, pero nuevamente no podía hacer nada debido al cristal.

 **-x-**

Pasaron unos días y se volvieron a encontrar en aquel lugar. Ambos sentados uno frente al otro. Levi lo miraba atento, mientras Eren no apartaba la mirada de las vendas en su brazo. El pelinegro palmeo el cristal, consiguiendo la atención del contrario.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

Eren asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no era esa sonrisa que siempre le daba. Levi lo noto.

" _Dibujemos."_

El más bajo quería animarlo, no quería ver aquella mirada en los ojos de Eren.  
El castaño miro entristecido el cristal… Escribir, dibujar… Ya no podría comunicarse con su Levi.

No sin su brazo izquierdo…

" _Ya no puedo hacerlo."_

Escribió con la mano derecha. Le costó tanto y aun así la letra apenas se entendía. Ambos bajaron la mirada.

 **-x-**

Eren caminaba al lugar de siempre, queriendo ver al pelinegro. Vio a Levi esperándolo, pero no estaba solo él. También había un paquete a su lado del cristal.

" _Para ti"_

Leyó lo que decía en el cristal, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa correspondida.  
Él estaba sentado con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo. Eren deseo por un momento ser aquel trozo de tela, para así, poder cubrir a Levi.

Eren abrió con algo de torpeza el paquete, estaba ansioso por ver aquel regalo en el que se había esmerado en regalarle Levi.

Abrió enormemente los ojos al ver el contenido de este, miro paralizado a Levi.

" _Dibuja conmigo."_

El pelinegro le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, le había regalado su brazo izquierdo para que ambos se siguieran acompañando.

* * *

Inspirado en el vídeo Draw With Me de **Mikeinel**.


End file.
